plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare
:Not to be confused with the comic with the same name. is a third person shooter game released by PopCap Games. It was first heard on EA's E3 press conference on June 10th, 2013, in which the trailer and gameplay were shown. The game was released on the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One on February 25 in North America and February 28 in Europe in 2014. A PC release came out on June 24, 2014, and a PlayStation 3 and a PlayStation 4 release came out on August 18, 2014. It is followed by Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, another third person shooter made by PopCap Games. About "Dig into the trenches with an explosive new action experience. Enter a massive, mind-blowing PvZ world where plants and zombies are battle-ready troops in epic new challenges. Join forces with friends in Garden Ops, or choose your side in “Gardens & Graveyards” Multiplayer. Get ready for the next generation of PvZ action and sow the seeds of victory!" Features *Powerful character classes for both plants and zombies *Choose your side, plants or zombies, in 24-player online battles *Join forces with friends in online 4-player cooperative mode *Personalize your favorite plants and zombies with hundreds of unique items and customizations *Over 10 unique multiplayer and cooperative battlegrounds Update history Game modes *Garden Ops *Gardens & Graveyards *Team Vanquish *Welcome Mat *Gnome Bomb *Vanquish Confirmed! *Suburbination *Taco Bandits *Mixed Mode Plants Zombies Rank system Maps Welcome Mat/Garden Ops/Team Vanquish/Gnome Bomb/Vanquish Confirmed!/Suburbination/Taco Bandits *Garden Center *Suburban Flats *Sharkbite Shores *Zomboss Estate *Chomp Town *Port Scallywag *Jewel Junction *Crash Course Note: Maps during the Taco Bandits gameplay feature additional platforms to help players aiming Gardencentre.jpg|Garden Center suburb.PNG|Suburban Flats shark.PNG|Sharkbite Shores zomb.PNG|Zomboss Estate Chomp Town.PNG|Chomp Town poert.PNG|Port Scallywag 335px-JEWEL_JUNCTION_-_NEW_DLC_MAP_GAMEPLAY_PvZ_Garden_Warfare_PC_Ultra_Settings_-_Part_1.jpg|Jewel Junction IHadToCropMasterOv.jpg|Crash Course Gardens & Graveyards *Driftwood Shores The zombies must enter a cannon and launch themselves to the Mega Sunflower Lighthouse, trying to destroy it while dodging fire from the Flax Cannon. *Main Street The zombies must go to the Tactical Cuke and arm four bombs, while dodging giant explosive corn cobs being shot by the Corn Mortars. *Wall-nut Hills Get five zombies into the mansion, while Tallnut Cannons are shooting Tallnuts down the street killing both plants and zombies. *Cactus Canyon Plants defend a giant cactus signaling the 18th hole in golf, the zombies must defend the golf-bomb while pushing it until it goes in. Pvz4.PNG|Driftwood Shores Pvz6.PNG|Driftwood Shores Night Pvz3.PNG|Main Street Pvz2.PNG|Main Street Night Pvz.PNG|Wall nut Hills Pvz1.PNG|Wall nut Hills Night Pvz 7.PNG|Cactus Canyon Pvz5.PNG|Cactus Canyon Night Events Easter eggs Glitches Concepts and upcoming features Reception Critical reception |Row 1 title = Polygon |Row 1 info = 8.5/10 |Row 2 title = Destructoid |Row 2 info = 8/10 |Row 3 title = GameSpot |Row 3 info = 7/10 |Row 4 title = IGN |Row 4 info = 7.8/10 |Row 5 title = GamesRadar |Row 5 info = 3.5/5 |Row 6 title = GameTrailers |Row 6 info = 7.9/10 |Row 7 title = Metacritic |Row 7 info = 77}} has received mixed reviews from critic websites. Some reviews praise it in its lighthearted, team-based, and comical aspects, but others criticize its lack of diversity and content. Many reviews also praised for its strong balance between the varied classes, enough so that none feel over-powered or weak. However, the greatest common problem among reviewers is its lack of diversity from other shooters available at the time of release. Sales As of November 23, 2015, has over 8 million confirmed players. 8 million gamers played Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Audio Gallery Trivia *The title "Garden Warfare" parodies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *Sunflower now has offensive capabilities and the mushrooms are no longer nocturnal, although a few of them are stronger at nighttime maps. *Even if the All-Star and the Engineer are considered as new zombies, they are based on Football Zombie and Digger Zombie respectively. *Coincidentally, the four main plant classes are on the loading screen of the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the first game where the Sunflower is an offensive plant. *The Giga Gargantuar is now dressed in black and wears sunglasses. This also applies to its Giga Imp. **It is still possible to view the Giga Gargantuar's red eyes from the side however. *This game and its sequel are the only games where the zombies do not attempt to eat your brains. **However, in Team Vanquish Mode on the zombies' team, when the plants reach 40 vanquishes, Dr. Zomboss will say: "The Plants only need 10! Don't you want brains?" *Every Imp in GW1 utilizes an ability to explode on contact with player or surface. *There are tons of easter eggs that players can find. Here are the easter eggs: **There is an Easter Egg in the Garden Center map. If the player selects the Cactus and finds a wall with sheets of paper on them, he or she can blast away the debris in front of the wall and then use the Cactus' super aim to see some entertaining notes. One says "Achievement Hunters needed." This is a reference to the YouTube channel also named "achievement hunters." It even has their logo on the sheet. Another sheet says "What does the fox say?", a nod to the song "The Fox." **There is another Easter egg in Driftwood Shores in the marina area. On a red boat along the side of the area, it is shown that the name of the boat is "The King of Red Dandelions" this is a reference to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker in which the boat is called "The King of Red Lions". ***Another boat near "The King of Red Dandelions" is called "Pea Pod" which references the plant with the same name in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **There is another reference to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker in the marina area of Driftwood shores, if one looks at the background behind the boats to the side of the map, Outset Island from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is visible. **There is another Easter egg that if one is in Zomboss Estate and you look behind the thin trees, Slender Man can be seen. ***On consoles Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, Slenderman can be seen standing still in the bushes. ***On the PC version, Slenderman can be seen being eaten by a Chomper. **There is another Easter Egg in Chomp Town. When the player finds a bulletin and used snipe, he or she will see that Zombie Yeti is Wanted. ***There is also one paper that says someone has been stealing road cones. It is likely that one or more Conehead Zombies did this, as Conehead Zombies wear road cones on their head. **In Chomp Town, one can find an spray in one wall that says "All your brainz r belong to us", a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". ***It could also be a reference to the I, Zombie level "All your brainz r belong to us" in Plants vs. Zombies. **In the PC version, if the player goes to Zomboss Estate where Slenderman is, it shows a Chomper swallowing Slenderman. Neither the Chomper nor Slenderman are affected by damage. ***The Chomper does not look really like the Chomper class in Garden Warfare, but instead more like one from the original game. **Another Easter egg is on Sharkbite Shores where a sign on a building reads "Whats Up Dock?" This is a parady of Bugs Bunny's famous catchphrase, "What's up, doc?". **Another Easter egg appears In Jewel Junction. A poster with a Minecraft TNT block on it can be found. It is near where the train is. ***Also one of the shops near the left side of the junction is called Percy's Crafting Table. **Another Easter egg is In Port Scallywag. Head in the ship and to the front where you will find a photo booth. Press up taunt, down taunt, left taunt and right taunt simultaneously until the camera flashes. Afterward, immediately leave the ship and look out to the ocean to see a giant shark emerge from the water before sinking down again. This is a possible reference to Battlefield 4, where a similar thing happens on a map called Nansha Strike, where you can find a buoy gathering 10 people around it triggers a Megalodon jumping and killing everyone on the buoy. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' for PC was free to play from 8/15/2014 to 8/25/2014 in Origin. *In the official E3 trailer, the player can see plants and zombies fighting each other and drones flying. Not only that, the player can also hear the "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from the other games, especially the ordinary zombie growl, "Brains..." **Also in the trailer, the word "Garden Warfare" is black and white. **The Sombrero Bean Bomb yells out "Andale!" and "Arriba!" after thrown by the Peashooter and is about to blow up the Gargantuar, but the bean's voice is squeaky. **The Sunflower's Sunbeam in the trailer looks different than the one in-game. **The Engineer's Sonic Grenade in the trailer sounds different than the one in-game. *If a character dies while either chomping or using an ability, the sound may glitch out which results in endless loops of the sounds used during the ability. **When someone gets vanquished by Goop or is covered and gets vanquished by another ability to sounds around will be distorted to a low pitch of what usually only happens when covered by Goop. This can be funny, such as a low-pitched Peashooter in Hyper. *In Garden Ops, there is a glitch where in the middle of a game, a SECOND garden may spawn in one of the other two locations. Both gardens will need to be defended and both have potted plants. *This is the second game where the player can play as the zombies, the first being I, Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. *In nighttime maps, if one looks at the moon, he or she can see a Zombie (sometimes Dr. Zomboss') face. **This is most likely because the zombies have conquered the moon as seen on Moon Base Z. **There is also a constellation in the sky in which forms the face of Crazy Dave. *There are a total of 68 playable characters (Not including Boss Mode). *This is the first game where the Cactus has feet, although they can be barely seen. *There are a total of 19 Spawnable Plants (not counting Frankenshroom, Cat Dragon, Snow-shroom and Cariboom) and 18 Spawnable Zombies (not counting Pumpkin Browncoat, Turkey Browncoat and Holiday Browncoat.) **Plants and Zombies: *Pea Cannon - Shoots large peas at zombies at a slow rate that deal small splash damage. *Pea Repeater - Does the same thing as the Pea Cannon, except it shoots two peas at a time, and has slightly more health. Exclusive to the original [https://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare]. *Gatling Pea - Shoots small pea pellets at a rapid rate at one zombie in its line of sight. *Bonk Choy - Punches very close zombies a few times, dealing heavy damage. After punching, this plant sits for a while doing nothing to "recharge" it's attack. *Scaredy-shroom - This shoots a projectile every few seconds at zombies that are far away, and then it hides and does nothing when a zombie comes close to it. When it is hiding, however, it takes greatly reduced damage. *Heal Flower - Drops six sundrops nearby, which are drawn to and then heal nearby plants. *Fume-shroom - Sprays close zombies with a several-second stream of acidic bubbles that can penetrate shields and armor. *Goop-shroom - Shoots Goop at zombies, which slows them down and slightly damages them. *Snap Dragon - Breathes fire at close zombie that can make zombies take additional damage over time from the fire affect. *Ice-Shroom - Sprays out ice all around it when a zombie or multiple zombies come close to it. This ice blast damages and freezes zombies in place for a short period of time, and it can freeze all zombies around it. *Doom-shroom - Explodes and does 200 damage all around it when it senses zombies nearby, than recharges for a while while hiding in its pot. *Ice Peashooter - Shoots large peas like the Pea Cannon at zombies, except its peas do ice damage to zombies, slowing and eventually freezing them in place. Exclusive to the original Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Fire Peashooter - It also shoots large peas, like the Pea Cannon, except it's peas catch zombies that are damaged by it's peas on fire, so that they take lingering damaged over time. Exclusive to the original Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Bamboo Shoot - Fires four projectiles into the sky when it senses a zombie, that come down seconds later on one target zombie that explode, dealing heavy direct hit damage and decent splash damage. *Laser Bean - Shoots medium damage lasers that can penetrate shields and armor very quickly. Exclusive to the original Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Browncoat Zombie - The most commonly acquired zombie. It has very low health, and can be easily vanquished by any attack. *Conehead Zombie - A slightly more armored version of the Browncoat that can take more hits. *Buckethead Zombie - Fairly resistant to damage and the most heavy headwear zombie of all requiring the attention of Chompers. *Flag Zombie - Grants a speed boost to nearby zombies and has a slightly higher health than Browncoat Zombie. As of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, he has slightly more health than a Buckethead Zombie thanks to the bucket that he also now wears. *Newspaper Zombie - Carries a Newspaper as a weak frontal shield. Becomes faster after losing the newspaper. *Screen Door Zombie - Carries a screen door as a strong frontal shield to block attacks. Certain attacks can deal damage through or around said shield and enough damage dealt will eventually destroy it. *Coffin Zombie - Encased in a Coffin, making it very resistant to damage. Some parts of the zombie however, are exposed and attacking those parts will damage it directly, ignoring the shield. *Outhouse Zombie - "Encased" in an Outhouse, making it extremely resistant to most attacks. Functions identically to the Coffin Zombie. *Exploding Imp - Runs up to a plant and explodes (hence the name). Deals high explosive damage, fragile health-wise. *Map Pirate - Essentially a reskin of the Newspaper Zombie. Same strategies apply as to the default version. *Barrel Pirate - Functions more or less identically to the Coffin Zombie. Same strategies apply to both zombies. *Backup Dancer - Has the same level of toughness as a Conehead Zombie but deals slightly more damage. Otherwise identical in function. *Vampire Zombie - Has the same level of toughness as a Conehead Zombie but heals itself upon biting the player. Never let it come close to reach you with its bite attack. *Heal Zombie - Acts as a mobile Zombie Heal Station. Seeks out injured zombies and heals them. Does not attack plants unless there are no valid heal targets nearby in which case it behaves like Flag Zombie. *Yeti Imp - Runs up to the plant and explodes. The explosion deals significantly less damage but freezes all plants caught in it, making them vulnerable to other zombies. Fragile health-wise. External links *Official website References ru:Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare es:Plantas contra Zombis: Garden Warfare pl:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare de:Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare